The Sickness of the Past
by TheWomanWithAMessedUpMind
Summary: While exploring a jungle island with the Straw Hats, Law came down with a sickness that they don't know what it is. It reminds Law of his past and hates it with a passion. Sanji has been watching over him since they got together and Law got sick. What is he sick with? Will he get better or...worse? Read to find out. M/M Don't like? Don't read.
1. Delusions and Dreams

**Delusions and Dreams**

 _ **Law stumbled down the streets of Dressrosa. They hadn't won. He walked with no sense of direction. He had promised Sanji, Nami, Chopper, Brook, and Momonosuke that they would return to them. Law didn't know it would turn out like this. Tears flowed down his cheeks as he stumbled though the streets lined with bodies.**_

 _ **His foot tapped a body. Looking down, Law cried even more at whose body was at his feet. He dropped down to his hands and knees before him. Memories of the White Town came rushing back to him. "No...NO! This isn't how it was supposed to go! How could this have happened?!" Guilt hit him like a wave as he gathered the body in his arms.**_

 _ **Law cradled the person's head in his arms. His tears fell onto his face. He was holding the dead body of Monkey D. Luffy. He had finally accepted Luffy as his friend only for him to be slain by the hands of the one he swore to protect him from.**_

 _ **"Luffy-ya, I am so sorry," he cried. "Please, forgive me. I...I didn't want it to turn out like this." He pushed his face into Luffy's hair. "I take full responsibility for this. I was supposed to keep you safe. I promised your crew you would come back." He rocked back and forth as he rubbed his face into his hair. "Please, I want them back. I would give anything to bring them back. GIVE THEM BACK TO ME!"**_

 _ **"Fuffuffu. What's wrong, Law? I thought you would be happy to be rid of them." He heard the footsteps behind him. "Aren't you glad they're dead? Now, You aren't responsible for them."**_

 _ **Anger, grief, guilt, and sadness hit him. "No! I brought them into this mess! I was supposed to protect them! That's why I told Straw Hat-ya to stay out of it! To keep them all safe!" He turned to glare at the man. "To keep them safe from you! You were my responsibility to take care of you! My obsession to complete! Not theirs!"**_

 _ **Doflamingo walked closer to him until he stopped right behind him. He crouched down to his level. "Then why did you ally yourself with weaklings suck as them? If you knew it would turn out like this when you came here and challenged me, then why did you bring them along?" Law closed his eyes and cried into Luffy's hair even more.**_

 _ **"Because I am an idiot that thought I could use them to get rid of the factory while I bought them time," he sobbed. "Because...Because I knew I couldn't get the job done without them."  
**_

 _ **"Then, yes. You are the one to blame for their deaths." A kiss was placed on his head. "You will have to live with the fact of knowing that you were the cause of such a disaster. No one else is to blame but yourself." Doflamingo wrapped his arms around him. He shrouded Law in the darkness of his coat as he hugged Luffy tighter to his chest. "My special, broken Law."**_

...

"NO!" Law screamed as he woke up. He felt a hand be placed on his shoulder. Snapping his head to look up, Law saw Nami sitting next to him. She was sitting on a chair next to the bed he was on. Tears poured out of his eyes as he looked away from her with shame and guilt. "I'm sorry...I'm so, so sorry," he cried. He didn't want to face her. It reminded him of his failure.

"Law, what are you sorry about?" She placed a hand on his forehead. "Your fever has come back."

"I...I got them killed. They died because of my stupid agenda." He looked to the side. "My stupid obsession." He went to stand up. "I...I need to leave." Law took a few steps when he was on the ground and almost fell down if Nami hadn't caught him." No. Don't help me." Law pushed away from her. "Don't help someone like me."

"Chopper! Something is wrong with Law! I think he's getting worse!" Law stumbled out of the room. He just wanted to die. It was only befitting for what he let happen.

"Law, who did you get killed?!" Nami called after him. He blindly found his way out of the place he was in. All that he saw before him was the dead bodies of his friends and allies.

"I promised you that they would come bac..." Law almost fell again but grabbed the wall before that happened. "I couldn't save any of them. Your friends died on that island..." He pushed off the wall and continued to walk to the outside.

In his mind, all he saw was his broken promise. The body of Robin was to the left of him on her side with blood pouring out of her stomach while Usopp was face down in a pool of blood. Zoro was a few feet away from Robin, decapitated. Franky was farther down and missing a lot of pieces. He couldn't believe he had let it happen. "Nami! Where is he?!" He heard Chopper but didn't see him.

"He walked outside! Should we contact his crew to get them to come and help us?!" _No. I am not fit to be their Captain anymore. If I can't even keep the others safe, the what makes them thing I can keep my own crew safe?_

"No. I am no longer their Captain. Not after what I have done." Law saw the ocean before him. It was so close and yet, so far. _Just fall over the railing and I meet my end. That's all it takes, right?_

"Luffy! Get him to stop! He's heading for the side of the ship!" Chopper yelled.

"Stop! He's dead! I saw him with my own eyes!" He hiccupped. "I saw them all before me..."

"Nami, what's Torao doing?" Law laughed at the sound of Luffy's voice. It was a hollow, empty, broken laugh. The laugh of a broken man that has nothing left in his life.

"What cruel and horrible torture," he whispered. Just as he made it to the side where the ocean was, Law was tackled to the ground. He struggled to get out of the hold. "No! Let me die!" He looked at the person and only saw blond hair. He freaked out. "No! I won't stay with you! Get off of me! Let me go!" He struggled even harder to get away. "I would rather die that to go with you, Doflamingo!"

"Law! Calm down! You're sick and delusional!" That voice was Sanji. He didn't want to face the man. More tears fell down his face. "Chopper! Can you give him something to sleep?!"

"Yes! But that might hurt him right now!" Chopper sounded extremely worried. Law continued to cry and struggle to get away. He even tried to bite him.

"If we leave him alone right now, there is a chance he will try to do that again and succeed!" The weight above him scared and worried him.

"Please, just let me die," he begged in a small voice. All the fight in him left. He didn't want to live if Luffy and his crew were dead because of him.

"No. You're just delusional. After some more rest and something to eat, you'll be okay." Law felt a needle get stuck in his left arm. A kiss was placed on his forehead as his mind started to drift off again. "We can't lose you. I can't lose you. Not again." Law was confused. He didn't have time to think about it before he drifted off back to sleep.

...

 _ **"Law, what are you doing up this late at night?" Law turned to the cook. He was smoking a cigarette, as usual.**_

 _ **"I could ask you the same thing." Law looked back out to the sea. "Black Leg-ya, can I ask you a question?"**_

 _ **"Sure. What's on your mind?" He sat next to him as he smoked.**_

 _ **"What about me do you love?" It had been eating at him for a while. Sanji had confessed to him and Law had accepted his love. He had started to have feelings for the cook as well.**_

 _ **"Hm. There are many things that I love about you. I can tell you some, if you like?" Law nodded. "First off, I love your looks. You are handsome but at the same time, beautiful."**_

 _ **"How am I beautiful? I'm a man." Law never looked over to him.**_

 _ **"Well," smoke passed into his vision, "you are handsome in appearance but the way you move and fight is beautiful." Law just nodded. No one had ever said that to him. "Another thing that I love about you is that you are smart and easy to be around."**_

 _ **"How so?" Sanji laughed.**_

 _ **"Well, you understand more things than Luffy and some of the others. Your attitude is fine with me even though you seem grumpy a lot." A hand was placed on his hip. "Plus, you accepted my love even though I am a man."**_

 _ **"I was actually surprised to know that you love me, considering you're always flirting with the women." Sanji kissed the side of his head. Law sighed.**_

 _ **"You are the first man that I have ever harbored these feelings for." He went quiet for a moment. "I was shocked that you like men as well. You look like you could have any woman you want."**_

 _ **"Women are very hard to get along with at times." Law thought about it. "Take Nami-ya for example. She gets angry quicker than anyone I have ever met before."**_

 _ **"Yeah. I have to admit that she is hot-headed at times but she can be really nice when she wants to be." Law saw the smoke stop. He knew he had stopped smoking. "But, you and Robin get along great."**_

 _ **"She's more of a friend then a potential love interest." A smile graced his face. "Add to the fact that I think she either loves Tony-ya or Roronoa-ya, she is more of a friend than anything else."**_

 _ **"I see." There was silence for a bit. "What do you think about Luffy? You two seem to be pretty close."**_

 _ **Law smirked. "Do I hear jealousy, Black Leg-ya?" The hand on his hip tightened.**_

 _ **"So what?" Law laughed.**_

 _ **"Straw Hat-ya is a handful when I come to visit you. He doesn't listen to me all the time and always seems to get me to spill things that I wouldn't normally tell people." He sighed. "He's a good kid and I see him as a best friend or maybe a younger brother."**_

 _ **"Okay." He heard the relief in Sanji's voice. "What do you think of me?"**_

 _ **"You are good looking and polite to me at times." He thought for a moment. "I like you a lot and accepted your love because I have the same feelings." He smirked to himself. "You do tend to get annoying at times when you fawn over women."**_

 _ **"Hey." Law smirked to where Sanji could see it. "I'm not annoying."**_

 _ **"You can get annoying with it." He remembered something. "It got weird when you fawned over me the first time." Law didn't like how the others stared at him like they did. They were all shocked along with him. "Roronoa-ya wouldn't leave me alone about it for a couple of days."**_

 _ **"Sorry. It was my fault. I should've asked if you were okay with it." A kiss was placed on his head again. "I was just so happy that you accepted me that it just happened." Law pushed at his face when he went to kiss him again. "Hey, what gives?"**_

 _ **"No more kisses." Law moved away from him a little. "I accepted you because I had developed feelings for you over time and was glad that you felt the same way." Sleep was calling to him. He yawned. "I'm going to bed. Thank you for your time." He grabbed Sanji's chin and turned it to the side. Law placed a kiss on his cheek before standing up. "Goodnight, Sanji-ya." With that, he left a stunned Sanji on the deck in favor of his bed.**_

...

Opening his eyes, Law recognized the ceiling above him. His head hurt, his chest hurt, and he felt like shit. _What happened to me? Why do I feel so horrible?_ To be honest, he didn't remember much before he woke up. All he knew now was that he was on the Thousand Sunny. Law sat up.

The door to the room opened and Sanji walked in. He didn't seem to realize or notice that he was awake. "Black Leg-ya? What happened to me?"

Sanji almost jumped two feet in the air. "Shit! Don't scare me like that!" He was holding his chest. After the initial shock, Sanji came to sit in the chair next to the bed. "A few days ago, you got sick while we were exploring a jungle island." Law raised an eyebrow. "We left you alone for a few minutes. Next thing we knew, you had disappeared from the group. The whole crew went searching for you. We split up to cover more ground."

"What happened after that?"

"Well, when we found you, you were unconscious and looked like you had caught some kind of sickness." Sanji took a drag from his cigarette. "You were running a dangerously high fever and were mumbling stuff that made no sense and we could hardly understand what you were saying. When we got you back to the ship, your condition got worse. You started to sweat even though you were shivering and your fever got higher." Law felt bad. "The other day you woke up and started to have delusions about something. We couldn't quite piece it together that well. Something about everyone had died."

Law remembered that. He knew what he had saw. "The...delusion I had was the probably the product of the fever, I believe. In my mind, instead of Luffy-ya defeating Doflamingo, he was killed along with everyone else." He looked away. Tears threatened to fall. "I...I blamed myself for it." Law tightened his grip on the blanket that was covering his bottom half. "I...When I saw Nami-ya, I didn't know how to tell her. I thought it had actually happened. I...I was scared that it was real."

A hand was placed on his shoulder. Law looked to Sanji. "The best thing is that you are feeling better and not having delusions. It wasn't real and you know that."

"Torao! Are you feeling any better?!" Law rolled his eyes as he stayed sitting up. Luffy burst into the room like someone had died. He rushed to the bed side and wrapped his arms around Law's waist. "Torao, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I feel better, if only by a little bit." Suddenly, a violent coughing fit hit him. Luffy let him go and both him and Sanji gave him worried looks.

"Luffy, go get Chopper." Luffy nodded before leaving the room. Law didn't feel so good anymore. It had hurt his throat. "Law, are you okay?"

Looking over to the cook, he saw him going in and out of focus. "Shit." He put a hand to his head. "This isn't good." He coughed again but less violently. "I hate getting sick. I never wanted to be sick after the first time."

"What happened the first time you got sick?" Law opened his eyes and looked over to Sanji.

"I'll tell you some other time." Sanji agreed. Law was thankful for it.

"I understand. You will tell me when you're ready." Sanji sat down just as Chopper entered the room with Luffy behind him.

"What's wrong?" Chopper sounded worried.

"Law started to cough. It's really bad." To prove Sanji's point, a coughing fit hit Law again. "See? Do you have something to help him?"

"I can give him some cough medicine, but that's about it for now." Chopper looked worried. "It will put him back to sleep soon after taking it, though."

"No *cough* I don't want to *cough* face that again," Law said between coughs. His head hurt and his chest felt as if it was clogged up. Another coughing fit made all three concerned.

"Law, you need to take something to get better," Chopper said.

"No! I don't *cough* want to see my friends *cough* dead again!" he shouted. He moved to stand out of the bed. "You don't know *cough* how *cough* horrible that was." He rose off the bed and swayed where he was.

"Law, where are you trying to go?" Sanji stood to help him. Even Luffy was ready to help if needed to. Law was starving, dehydrated, and sick.

"How long have I been *cough* unconscious?" He still swayed. He looked over to Chopper. "After my delusion?"

"About four days." Law nodded.

Taking a few steps, he almost fell to the ground if it wasn't for Sanji. "Torao, I don't think it's a good idea for you to go anywhere. You should get better," Luffy commented.

"I'm starving, thirsty, *cough* and I feel like shit." Sanji helped him back into the bed. "I don't want to be in *cough* bed."

"I will get you something to eat a drink. Just take the medicine and I'll be back before you fall asleep, okay?" Law grumbled an agreement before Sanji left with Luffy trailing behind. The was thankful for their concern but still hated it. Chopper gave him a cup of the medicine.

"You know better since you're a doctor as well." Law wanted to argue. "You know that it will help you even if it makes you sleep." Law took it without saying anything.

When he was finished, he handed the empty cup back to him and leaned back on the head board. He coughed. "Sorry."

"It's alright. You need to get better. Sanji has been skipping sleep and meals because of you." Law looked to him before he left. _That stupid idiot. He shouldn't do that because of me. He is neglecting himself and his duties over me._ Law didn't like knowing that.

Slowly, his consciousness started to fade. "Sanji-ya, I won't be up when you get back." He leaned over until his head rested on his shoulder. After a second or so, he fell asleep again.

...

"Law." He heard someone calling his name." Law, you need to wake up for a bit." Law opened his eyes and saw blond hair and smoke.

"Cora-san, I told you that I'm not hungry." He pushed at the man. "Just let me sleep." He turned away from him. "I'll eat later."

"Law, get up." Law's eyes shot open. He knew that voice.

"What do you want, Sanji-ya?" He turned back over to face the man. He still felt horrible.

"I brought food and some water." Law sat up. He was so tired. Sanji placed the tray on his lap and sat back down in the chair.

Law put his spoon in his bowl. _Soup. Bet Chopper-ya told him that it is all I can eat right now._ Law brought the spoon up and ate the first spoonful. "Sanji-ya."

"Yeah?" He could smell the smoke. It was just like Corazon.

"I'm going to hurt you when I get better," he promised as he continued eating.

"Why? What did I do wrong?" Law lifted his head to glare at him. Sanji looked confused and upset about his comment.

"Chopper-ya told me what you did." Sanji paled at that. "You shouldn't neglect your duties and health because of me."

"Sorry that I was worried for you," he retorted. Law reached out and grabbed his cheek. "Ow! Quit it! Let go! It hurts!" Sanji struggled to get away from him as Law finished his soup. He was satisfied because Sanji was always a great cook.

After a moment longer, he let him go and watched Sanji rub his cheek. "That is the most I can hurt you right now." He practically downed the water in one go. It felt better and his cough wasn't back yet.

"It's like Zeff when I was little. He hurt me when he could." Law laughed. He had heard a lot about Zeff from Sanji.

"I bet you deserved it, too." Law looked up to find him glaring at him.

"Not true." Law smiled. "It was mostly accidents."

"Yeah right." Law laid back down. Sanji moved the tray. He set it on the table beside the bed. Law grabbed his arms and tugged him into the bed.

"Law, I could get sick, you know?" Law snuggled up to his back.

"It's just for a little while. Please?" Sanji sighed before turning around in his arms. Law was pressed into the man's chest and arms were wrapped around him. It made him feel safe as he slowly drifted off.

 **Hope you like this first chapter. There will be more updates in the future. Please, tell me what you think if you like it or find something I could work on. Have a great day and I care about you all. Tatty-bye!**


	2. Heart Break

**Heart Break**

Law opened his eyes and felt a warm presence beside him. He blinked a few times before looking up a the unfamiliar ceiling above him. _Where has Cora-san brought me to now? He needs to stop moving me while I'm sleeping._ He sat up and looked beside him. All he saw was blond hair sticking out of the covers. _I won't wake him up. He should sleep. It's the least I can do for him after all he's done for me._

He realized that his head hurt, and he felt horrible. Groaning, he stood up and walked over to the door. Nothing seemed familiar to him, but he felt as if he should've known where he was. He opened the door and could smell the fresh air from outside.

"That's better. It smells like sickness in here," he muttered as he stumbled out to the smell of fresh, salty sea air. There were sounds of other people moving around somewhere. "Did he find us? What's going on?" He had to limp his way down the hall because of his state. Law used the walls for the most part.

"Luffy! Why are you playing around?! I told you to go wash the dishes! Sanji-kun will be upset if he finds out they aren't done!" Law raised an eyebrow. _What? Who are these people?_

Walking toward the bright light from under the door, Law pushed it open and had to shield his eyes from the bright sun. It made his head pound even more that it already had been. "Torao-san, what are you doing out of bed?" _Huh?_ He looked to who had spoken to him. It was a living skeleton man. _Is he talking to me?_

"Brook, can you go help Luffy..." A woman came to stand next to the skeleton. She had long, reddish-orange hair. He felt as if he should've known the both of them. "Law, how are you feeling?" She gave him a concerned look. "You don't look so good. You should get back to bed."

"What's going on? Where am I?" He rubbed at his chest. It hurt and he could feel a cough coming on. "And who are you?" A coughing fit made him double over.

"Chopper! Something's wrong with Law!" He leaned against the wall before doubling over again to puke onto the deck of what he assumed was a ship. "He's throwing up!"

A small reindeer came up to him. He was curious about this creature. "Law, can you sit down for me?" Law nodded and he sat against the wall. A cool hoof was placed on his forehead. "Dammit! Go get Sanji! Nami, go get some bags of ice from the kitchen and meet Sanji and I in the bathroom." Law was worried. _What's wrong with me?_

The skeleton disappeared into the cabin that he just left from and Chopper tried to get him to stand back up. "What's wrong with me?" Law didn't like this. Was his disease getting worse?

"Your fever is too high and I'm afraid that it will fry your brain," Chopper stated. _Fry my brain? Is he a doctor?_

Suddenly, a blond man came out of the cabin. He was blurry to Law, but he could only say that it had to be Corazon. He was the only other blond he knew and the only man he was traveling with. "Chopper, what's going on?" His voice was a little off but otherwise, it sounded just like him.

"Cora-san, is it getting worse?" His thoughts turned to his skin. "Is it spreading?" He began to frantically try to check his body for what he knew was there already.

"Law, what are you talking about?" Chopper asked. He sounded even more concerned than before. Law glanced up for just a second only to go back to trying to remove his shirt.

"The...The white patches. I'm...I'm dying..." Law struggled to remove his shirt. "Is that why my body feels so horrible? Are my two years up already?"

"Help me get him to the bathroom. Nami is supposed to meet us there." 'Corazon' helped Chopper get Law to stand and helped him walk to the bathroom.

Once in the room, Law studied what he could make out in his surroundings. There was a large tub in one corner of the room, showers lining the wall to his left, and a toilet in the other corner across from the tub. "Why am I here?" He winced at the pain in his head. "What's going on with me?"

"Law, can you undress for me?" Chopper asked. Law's eyes widened as he looked down at the creature.

"Why? I can bathe myself. I'm thirteen." He heard the gasps from the two in the room. Their reactions confused him. "What?"

"Chopper, I have the ice." Nami walked in. "Is there something wrong?" Law saw her blurry face turn to the reindeer. "What's wrong with Law?"

"I'll...I'll explain it later. Can you start the water and put the ice in the tub?" Law watched him speak to 'Corazon'. "Nami, you can go for now." The woman nodded before laying the bags down on the ground and leaving the room.

Law watched the two rip open the bags and run the water in the tub. "Are you a doctor?" he asked the reindeer. _Maybe he can help us._

"Yes. Why do you ask?" Chopper turned to him. He couldn't see his face all that well anymore.

"Could you help me cure my disease?" 'Corazon' turned to him as he turned the water off.

"Depends. What disease do you have?" Law removed his shirt. He was trying to find the spots. _I know they're there._

"A disease that's killing me. Do you see the white spots?" He wanted the reindeer to believe him. He had to. He wasn't losing his mind. He knew the spot were there.

"Y-Yes?" It sounded and felt as if he was lying to him, but he had to believe him. "What about them?"

"I'll turn completely white if I don't get cured in time." He watched 'Corazon' leave the room. He wondered if it was because he trusted the doctor enough to leave him alone with him or because of something else.

"Law, what disease do you suffer from?" Law didn't want him to run away or throw him off the ship. He hated how everyone feared him because of what he had. It was horrible, and he just wanted help. Corazon had been trying so hard for so long, but no one wanted or even tried to help.

"The White Lead disease. I'm from the white town." He waited for the fear to come. When it didn't, he was surprised to find Chopper just staring at him like he had been before. "Huh. That's new."

"What? What's new?" Chopper sounded confused.

"Most people freak out or call me a monster when they hear that. They want me to leave as soon as possible." He looked down. "We have been to so many doctors and hospitals that I've lost count. Could you help me cure it?" He wanted for the other to say yes. This was the whole reason they were here, right? To get him some help?

"I...I can...I can try. But right now, I need you to remove your clothes and get into the tub. It will help with you fever." Hesitantly, Law stripped his clothes and stepped into the tub. It burned horribly, but if it helped him, then he would do it. He hissed and held back a scream when he lowered the rest of his body into the water.

"It...It hurts..." Law said through gritted teeth. He hated the pain he felt from this.

"I know and I'm very sorry about it. It is the only thing I can think of to quickly help to lower your fever. It's way too high and it might kill you." Law watched the blurry figure of what he assumed was Chopper move around the room.

"Want to know something? I shouldn't tell you, but I don't think Cora-san will mind all that much since you are helping us." He leaned back in the tub to where his head rested on the back edge of the tub, and he felt his eyes droop.

"You can tell me anything. I'm your doctor and I won't tell anyone else anything." Law gave off a small smile. He felt as if he had known this creature for a long while.

"Doflamingo is going to kill Cora-san. He wants to kill him so that he can become immortal." Law's consciousness was fading away as he spoke. "But, Cora-san won't do it. He can't do it. He already has a devil fruit power. He wants to give me the Op-Op fruit so that I can cure myself."

"Law, don't fall asleep in the tub." The voice of Chopper was far away. Like at the other end of a tunnel. "Sanji! Come back in here! Law's passing out in the tub!" That was the last thing he heard before darkness took over his mind.

...

Sanji came rushing back into the bathroom. He was shocked to find Law dipping into the water. "Shit." He threw his cigarette away and quickly rolled up his sleeves. "What the hell is going on? How did this happen?"

Plunging his hands into the water, Sanji lifted Law up so that he wasn't almost drowning in the tub. "His fever was messing with his head. It must be a relapse of something that happened to him when he was younger."

"No shit. He thought that he was thirteen again and saw me as someone else." Holding Law up with one arm around his shoulders, Sanji reached up with his other hand and felt his head. "Is this good enough, Chopper?" He wasn't a doctor so he couldn't tell.

Chopper came over and reached up to touch his head. They stayed like that for a minute or so before the reindeer pulled away. "Yes. He's fine for now. Get him out of the tub before he gets any worse than he already is."

Doing as he was told, the cook looped one arm under Law's knees and the other under his head. It was shocking to him as he lifted him up. _Jesus Christ. Does this man ever gain weight? He feels just like a fucking feather!_

Sanji got Chopper to grab a towel and place it over Law's private parts so that he could get him back to his room without incident. Once there, he laid the man down on the bed and began to dry him off. He knew that if he didn't, he would get worse and Sanji didn't want that.

Chopper left while he was drying Law off. It was nice to be alone with Law, but the moment wasn't all that great because the man didn't feel good at all. _What the fuck happened to him when he left the ship? Even Chopper can't tell what he has._

When he finished drying the other off, the cook proceeded to redress him so that he wouldn't be asking about why he was naked when he got up. After that, he put him back in the bed and covered him up. Sanji sat there and stared at Law.

Over the past few days that Law had been sick and out of it, Sanji would watch him sleep and hear him mumble things that pertained to his past. None of it made much sense to him because he didn't know the full story. If he did, he could probably try to help him out.

"Shit, Law. What the hell did you get into that made you this bad? I want some answers the next time you get up. You hear me?" He knew that it was pointless talking to the sleeping man. Suddenly, he heard Law mumble something.

Leaning in close, Sanji was able to make out what Law had been mumbling under his breath. "N-No...C-Cora-s-san...you...you pr-promised..." Sanji pulled away to see tears falling down Law's cheeks and his eyes open and staring at him. It scared the hell out of him before he took a closer look.

Law's eyes were glazed over with sleep. It was like he wasn't even awake. He was still passed smooth out. "L-Law?" He was shocked and disturbed because he had never seen Law cry before. It was as if he didn't know what he was doing.

"C-Cora-san...why...why did you l-lie to me?" More tears streamed down his face. The eyes never blinked and were boring holes into him.

"Law, I...I didn't lie to you." He was shaking but tried to play along with him.

"Then why are you dead? You promised me that we would get through this. Together. You lied." That hit Sanji square in the chest. He couldn't believe what he was hearing from Law. _I don't want to hear this. We promised that he would tell e when he was ready. Not like this. I don't want to learn like this._

"I'm not dead. I'm sitting right beside you, right?" He hoped that it would make Law stop crying. Slowly, Law's eyes started to close, and he muttered one last thing before he fell silent.

"But, Doffy shot and killed you." Sanji almost knocked over the chair as he got up and backed away from the bed. He shakily took out a cigarette and lit it. He was shocked and horrified to hear those words. He now knew why Law hated Doflamingo so much. Why he insisted to take him down on Dressrosa. _That fucking bastard hurt Law in more ways than one. I wish that I could fucking kill him._

Sanji stomped through the cabin to the deck to get some fresh air and so that he didn't bother Law more than he already had. He passed a few of the others, but they quickly move out of his way. Sanji knew that he looked pissed off. He was. There was no mistaking it.

On the deck, the man smoked his cigarette to try to calm down. "That fucking bastard. I hope he rots in prison before going to hell," he whispered. Slowly, his anger started to dissipate. He hoped that Law would get better sooner than later. He didn't think he could stand seeing Law cry again. _It hurts to see him cry. It doesn't fit his personality to cry. But, I guess we're all human._

After a few hours, Sanji had made lunch and the others knew he was still sort of pissed off. It wasn't everyday for him to make a full feast for no reason. To be honest, Sanji hadn't been paying attention. He just cooked until Nami said something to him. By that time, he had made twenty dishes of different things.

"Sanji-kun, is something bothering you?" The cook knew she was just trying to be nice. They all knew about him and Law. It was funny to have seen them all shocked when they broke it to them.

"No. I'm just fine, Nami-swan." He had to keep himself from going to cook something else. In his mind, it was his way of trying to destress.

"Did something happen with Law?" That made his eyes widen as he looked over to her. She looked concerned. They all cared about Law. He was their friend, and they felt horrible that he wasn't doing so good.

Sanji knew that she would push him until he told her what was bothering him. Sighing, he decided to tell her so that he didn't have to hear her nagging. "I saw Law cry." Nami gasped. He understood her shock. None of them, not even Luffy, had ever seen Law cry.

"Is he okay?"

"I don't know. I left the room earlier to give him some piece." Sanji never wanted to leave the room. He had to before he started to make too much noise and wake up Law. The doctor needed his rest to get better. "Fuck. What the hell is wrong with him? What did he get into?"

"Chopper said that it could be a repercussion of what happened when he was younger. That could be his problem. Something might've triggered it while we were on the island," Nami said. It didn't make Sanji feel any better about it. It only made him feel worse.

A shout made them both jump. Sanji knew who's shout that was. Quickly, he rushed to the room that held his lover and quietly opened the door. He was shocked to see Law on the floor with his hands on the sides of his head and his body leaning over his knees.

"Sister!" The way Law said the word made Sanji think of a sister from a church. "Guys! Why is this happening?! What did we ever do to deserve this?!" He didn't like this. Law was having another moment from his past.

"Law..." Sanji took a step into the room. Law didn't seem to acknowledge him at first. "Law?" Sanji said his name a little louder than before.

Slowly, Law turned his tearful gaze to him. He blinked twice before Sanji saw his eyes light up with something he couldn't place. "S-Sanji-y-ya?" It shocked him and made him freeze. _Law recognizes me? Is he okay?_

"How did you get on the floor?" Law didn't answer him for a moment. The way he was staring at him was getting uncomfortable. He was staring at him with empty, soulless eyes. Like he was trying to think about something and wasn't able to understand his emotions.

After a minute or so, Law looked down to the ground in front of him. "Sanji-y-ya...Sister is d-dead...so are the guys..." The way he spoke almost broke his heart. Law's voice was so broken and hollow.

"It's...It's okay." He walked over to him. Law kept staring at the floor. He placed his hands on his shoulders.

"S-Straw hat-ya..." Law went to stand and pushed him away. "I...I need to help him..." Sanji grabbed his arm before he could walk to the door. "B-Black leg-ya...he needs...he needs me..."

"Luffy's fine. You need to get back to bed." Law turned a blank look at him. "Don't look at me like that, Law." _It hurts and creeps me out._ "You need to get back to bed."

"But Straw hat-ya is in danger." Sanji had no difficulty in guiding Law back to the bed. The man never fought against him.

"I told you that he's fine. You are not, though. Get some more rest." Getting him back in the bed, Sanji got in with him. Law gave him a questioning look.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm making sure you don't get up again." He got situated and turned to see Law still staring at him. "What?"

"Why are you doing this? What's your motive?" Sanji raised an eyebrow.

"I don't have a motive. I want my lover to get better and I will see it happen no matter what. Is that enough for you?" He watched Law's eyes widen and he looked shocked about something.

"When did we become lovers?" That one question almost made Sanji break into a million pieces. _He...He doesn't remember? This is going to be difficult on me more than him. Shit. I don't think I can take any more of this._

"Not long ago. I'll tell you about it later." Sanji reached up and ran a hand through Law's sweat-damp hair. "Now, go to sleep. You need it." Law didn't say anything else and just closed his eyes. When Sanji heard his breath even out, he knew that he was sleeping. Law didn't snore often. It only happened when he was extremely exhausted.

"I don't know how much more my heart can take of this. This is getting to be too much," Sanji said aloud to himself. "Law, please, get better. You're going to make me break if you keep this up." Slowly, Sanji followed Law into dreamland. He prayed that Law would be at least a little bit better when he woke up.

 **Sorry for the long update. Hope you like it. Took me a bit to finish because of writer's block. I get it a lot. Well, I hope you all have a great day and know that I love you all. Tatty-bye!**


	3. Telling the Truth and More

**Telling the Truth and More**

The light of the sun made Law groan in aggravation and pain. He felt horrible. Sitting up, he grabbed his head and coughed. _F-Fuck. I don't like this one bit. It's just like back then._ Opening his eyes, Law glanced around the room. It was the room he had been given on the Sunny.

Movement to his left made him look down. Sanji was sleeping right next to him. It was just like when he was little with his sister. The thought made him smile. The feeling to pee came to him as he sat there.

Law moved to the edge of the bed and stood up. He didn't sway as bad as before. Taking a few steps, Law was glad that he could walk pretty normally. Knowing this, he made his way to the bathroom. It was quiet inside the ship.

He found the bathroom and used it. After that, he heard talking in the gathering room they had. Slowly, he got closer but stayed out of sight. The others were talking about him. "Chopper, have you found out what is wrong with Torao-kun?" Robin asked. She sounded worried.

"No. I have taken samples of his blood, swabbed his mouth, and all of things a normal doctor would do. All of the tests are coming up negative to any sicknesses." Law was shocked. "It's like he isn't even sick."

"How is that possible? He's clearly sick with something," Zoro said. He sounded skeptical.

"He did mention a sickness he used to have." Law decided to intervene with his knowledge.

"It's called the Amber Lead Syndrome." All of the occupants turned to look at him. He wasn't bothered by their looks of surprised.

"Torao, what are you doing out of bed?" Luffy asked.

"I had to use the restroom. But I believe that I told Tony-ya about the Amber Lead Syndrome." He came to sit a little ways away from them. Standing was getting to be too tiresome. "It was a disease that plagued my town for generations."

"Can you tell us more about it?" Nami asked. Law nodded. He knew that they were going to ask about it at some point.

"The disease was hereditary, meaning that no one could get it." He took a deep breath. "It would slowly start to turn the whole body white. Small patches of white would appear on the body. The pain was excruciating, and people were always in horrible agony. The neighboring countries thought it was contagious, so they quarantined us." He didn't know why he was telling them this.

"What happened after that?" Franky looked interested in the story.

"They killed us off." There was a long, tense silence after that. He knew that it was not an ending to the story that they were hoping for.

"Why? If it wasn't contagious, why did they kill them?"

"Because we all had the same symptoms. In medical practice back then, if more people show the same symptoms, then it must be contagious. It never was. We were just suffering from the effects of long-term exposure to it."

"That's really sad."

"Don't worry about it. It's in the past. For me, I'm cured. I did that many years ago."

"But you told me that you looked for a cure for a while." Law gave an empty smile to the reindeer.

"And everyone called me a monster because I had while splotches on my skin. I showed that I was from that town. They just wanted to quarantine me." He leaned on the wall. "I did, eventually, find my own cure. A friend of mine helped me in that regard."

"Do you know why you're so sick now?" Usopp asked.

"No. But it does feel just like back then. As Tony-ya said, it could be a repercussion of it. Not really sure." He scratched the back of his head. "We might just have to wait. It could go away on its own."

"We have been waiting for almost two weeks now. You aren't getting any better." Law shrugged.

"I don't remember what I did to cure myself. I made a medicine and don't remember what I used. It's in a journal on my ship, though." Getting up, Law stretched. "I'm going back to bed. See you all later."

Walking out of the room, Law stopped dead in his tracks. Sanji was standing just a few feet away from the doorway. His eyes were wide as he stared straight at Law. He knew why he was looking at him like that. Sanji had heard some of his past, along with the others.

"Law..." He could hear the emotion behind his name. Walking past Sanji, Law made his way back to his room. The man had followed after him. He knew because the tap of his shoes gave him away. Sanji grabbed his arm. "Law, I want to ask you something."

"What?" He wasn't upset and knew that the man had tons of questions for him. "If you want to know about my past, I'm willing to tell you some of it."

"You said a friend helped you out. Was that who 'Cora-san' is?" Law's eyes widened at the mention of that name. _How...How does he know that name? Did I say something to him about it?_

"Y-Yes. He was the man that helped me cure myself. He gave me the devil fruit that I have now." Law got a little dizzy, so he sat down on the bed.

"Okay. I have another question for you. He was the man that Doflamingo killed, wasn't he?" That made Law freeze in his spot. He couldn't believe what Sanji was asking. _I...I told him that much? What the hell?_ "That was why you wanted to take Doflamingo down so bad, wasn't it?"

Tears gathered in his eyes. He had revealed more than he thought. It wasn't like him to do that. "Y-Yes. He was like a father to me." Law raised his head. "Want to know more about him?"

"If you're willing to tell me, I'll listen." Sanji brought the chair from the right side of the bed to in front of Law. He sat down to hear what he had to say.

"Cora-san helped me get better." The memory of the man was of him giving him that stupid smile filtered into his mind. It made him smile. "He was the only one that cared about me. Cora-san was Doflamingo's biological younger brother. The man was very different from that bastard."

"He was Doflamingo's brother?" Sanji sounded surprised. Law nodded.

"Yeah. Our first meeting...wasn't all that great. He threw me out a window into a pile of scrap."

"What the fuck? Why?" Sanji asked. "I thought you got along well with him."

"It was to keep up appearances. He was undercover to take his own brother down. His persona was one that hated kids and was a mute." That had shocked him at that time. "I got him back and stabbed him in the side." Sanji gave him a questioning look. "I was pissed at him for throwing me and found him by himself."

"I guess that's one way to get back at someone." Law nodded. Sanji lit a cigarette.

"He kidnapped me, tied me up, and left Doflamingo to help me find a cure to my disease."

"Why did he tie you up? Wasn't that a little overboard?" Law chuckled.

"Not for him. It was to keep me in one spot and so that I didn't run away from him." Sanji nodded. He was smiling. "After that, he took me to hundreds of hospitals." Law's smile disappeared. "All of them called me a monster and told me to leave. It was either leave or they wanted to quarantine me."

"Because of you disease. They saw you as contagious." Law nodded. "Did you tell them that it wasn't?"

"Of course, I did. They never listened." Law chuckled again. "Cora-san got upset every time and set the hospital on fire and beat the shit out of some of the doctors before leaving to the next one. It went on for six months." Law's smile faded again when he remembered what Corazon had told him that night.

"What happened after that?" Sanji asked. Law knew that he was intrigued in his life story with Corazon. He didn't put it past him.

"He got information from Doflamingo about the Op-Op fruit. He wanted me to eat it so that I could cure myself." He stopped talking. His smile didn't come back. "Cora-san got the fruit and force-fed it to me. I wasn't ready to be a fruit eater at the time. Then..." Law remembered how that day went.

"Then what?" Law looked to Sanji. He knew that he was on the verge of crying again.

"Vergo beat the shit out of us and left us for dead." Law didn't want to finish. He took a deep breath before continuing. "He promised me that we would get to the next town. Together. He put me in a chest of treasure before...before..." He looked to the ceiling, trying to hold back the tears.

"You don't have to say if you don't want to," Sanji offered. He sounded worried for him.

"Cora-san faced off against Doflamingo. He...He told him I was free. Free to make my own choices and free from him. Then..." He couldn't hold back anymore. Tears slipped out and slid down his face. "Then, Doflamingo killed him." That was the hardest thing to say.

"Sorry." Law smiled to him with the tears still coming.

"It's not a big deal." The smile from the man was still in his mind. "It happened years ago." Sanji looked at him. Law could see something cross his face. He couldn't tell what it was.

"If it's not a big deal, then why are you crying?" Law looked away from him. He wiped at his face. It was no use. The tears kept coming. "Do I look similar to him?" That question surprised Law. He looked back to the cook.

"Not really. You do smoke like he did and have blond hair like him." He wiped his face dry of the tears. "Did I confuse you for him?"

"Yeah. You kept calling me him." Law laughed. "What?"

"There's one thing that he did that you don't." The smell of burning feathers came to mind.

"What would that be?"

"He would set himself on fire most of the time. I had to put him out over a hundred times because of it." Sanji laughed along with him.

"He sounds like a klutz," Sanji commented. Law calmed his laughter down and agreed with him.

"Yeah. But he was able to take good care of me when he was still around." Law shrugged. He missed the man. "He's the reason I'm who I am now." It was true. He learned how to show compassion and love from the man.

"He sounds like a great guy." Law nodded. _He was. Really good man. I could even call him my second father. He deserves it._

Law told Sanji more about Corazon. He told the man about how Corazon saved his life and what they did for six months. It was nice and felt like he was getting something heavy off his chest. He loved Sanji and felt like he was sharing something personal with him.

After a bit, Law was low on energy. He decided to lay back down to go back to sleep so he could regain some energy. Sanji agreed with him and helped him lay back down. It was nice to have someone care about him again.

"I'm going to make you something to eat for when you get back up," Sanji informed him. He ruffled Law's hair as he laid there. Law swatted his hand away with a glare.

"I'm not a child," Law grumbled. Sanji laughed at that.

"Of course. You're a grown man that's pouting like a five-year-old right now." Law glared harder at him. He went to retort. Before he could get a single word out, Sanji leaned down and kissed him on the lips. It made him freeze up. Pulling back, the cook smiled down at him. "Get some rest, Law. You need it."

Getting out of his shock, Law felt his face heat up. He turned over and gave Sanji his back. The man laughed again as he walked out of the room. The kiss had embarrassed him because he hadn't expected it. _Asshole. It's like he knows what's going to embarrass me._ Law sighed as he closed his eyes. _God, I love him._ Slowly, he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

 **Sorry I haven't updated in a while. But, here's the next chapter. Hope you all like it. Let me know if you do. Have a fantastic day and I love you all. Tatty-bye!**


End file.
